MEAN GIRLS: The Plastics Are Back
by Jadexxx
Summary: After an invitation to Karen, Gretchen and Cady from Regina to have lunch at one of the recent hangouts, Cady is surprised. She ruined Regina's life. Why is Regina being nice to her all of a sudden? The motives maybe more than niceness. Its payback time
1. Chapter 1

**MEAN GIRLS- THE PLASTICS ARE BACK**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Mean Girls"_

_A/N. I normally don't write fanfiction in anything except for Harry Potter. So I've decided to get a new account and write other types of Fan Fiction too. Hope you like this one!_

**Plot:** After an invitation to Karen, Gretchen and Cady from Regina to have lunch at one of the recent hangouts, Cady is surprisd. She ruined Regina's life. Why is Regina being nice to her all of a sudden? The motives maybe more than "nice-ness". Its payback time and Regina is about to ruin Cady's life now. Bigtime.

**CHAPTER ONE: SENIOR YEAR- THE FIRST DAY**

Cady Heron smoothened her wavy mahogany red hair as she entered the school. She was in a pair of well-fitting jeans and a light pink top bearing the words "LOOK AT ME" and she had pulled a black jacket over it. She smiled remembering last year, when she had abandoned her "comforting tee and jeans" and wore short skirts and tops all year and almost all being pink. Fitting in High School had been stressful last year but now, she was more confident. This was her Senior Year, the time to rule the school and it couldn't have been in a better time.

She waved to Janis and Damian who were both by their lockers and they waved back. She walked towards them and bagged a locker next to theirs.

"Senior Year, ah.." remarked Janis as she fumbled through taping a picture of her family.

"..I don't see what this big fuss is all about.._Senior Year, Ohmigod!_ Puh-lease," mimicked Damian as Cady laughed. It was good to be back and have them as friends. She couldn't believe she had nearly dumped them both for The Plastics.

"God, there's Karen and Gretchen." muttered Damian as two slim girls, one dark haired and the other a blonde walked across the lockers.

"So they're all chummy again," mumbled Janis.

Yet, that was nothing compared to when a stunning blonde walked towards Cady and they were whispers now. Regina George was back and she walked towards Cady. Cady held her breath, what now?

"Regina," she said, her tone even.

"Oh _Cady_! " Regina gasped flicking her hair as though she had just noticed her.

"Um, Hi," Cady said.

"Its been, like so long! So what are you doing tommorow?" Regina asked her like it was yesteryear when the two of them were friends.

"I know, totallly! I am kind of free tommorow" exclaimed Cady with false enthusiasm.

"Coolness. I was wondering if you could come to _The Cafe_ tommorow? Gretchen and Karen'll be there," said Regina beaming.

Cady frowned dropping her smile. She thought The Plastic's had broken up for good. What was happening now? What did Regina want? _The Cafe_ was one of the new hangouts in North Shore where only The Elite went. It seemed hard to say no.

"Yeah, sounds good," Cady told Regina. "Great! Luv ya!" said Regina and was off in a flash.

"What did _she_ want?" asked Janis after Regina was gone.

"Nothing Really," Cady lied. "Hey, I've got to go. Calculus in five minutes," said Cady and was forced to go towards the classroom.

"What was she in a hurry?" asked Janis to Damian as he shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gretchen flicked her wavy brown hair as she examined her black top and red miniskirt. She looked good today.

"...so Seth and I broke up last month," Karen said as she smoothened her yellow blonde hair.

Gretchen rolled her expressive black eyes. "Thats Good. You were so _stupid_ to go out with him in the first place.. He's your _cousin_," she said.

"I know but he's, like only my _second_ cousin," argued Karen.

"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice call. It was Regina George!

"Oh Regina, Hi!" said Gretchen smiling. Herhang-doggish behaviour could never been altered.

"Hi," said Karen in a flat way. However stupid she was, she had not to her since Regina had called her a _slut_.

"Hey! I was wondering if you guys wanted to have lunch with me tommorow_The Cafe_, you know. Cady'll be there," said Regina her smile stretching to 20 WATTS.

"That would be _so_ fetch," exclaimed Gretchen before giving it a moments thought.

After a moment Karen said, "Yeah, I'll be nice,"

"Coolness! See you today at lunch," said Regina.

"At lunch?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, at our old table," said Regina as she exited the place.

"I don't like this," said Karen.

"Don't like this? This is the most fetch thing in the century," said Gretchen smiling. "Get over yourself Karen," xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled to herself. Convincing Cady had been easier than expected and Gretchen and Karen was no problem. Her plan was working well.

Regina had quit the jocks this year, yet playing had no doubt helped. She was as slim as ever now and she could feel many eyes on her. Shane Oman was her boyfriend now. Things were pretty okay.

She was going to reunite the Plastics and make sure Cady's life was hell. Better, she'd make her wish she had never been born. Revenge was sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** Like it? Loathe it? R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**MEAN GIRLS- THE PLASTICS ARE BACK**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Mean Girls"_

_A/N. Okay, I'll admit it. Its been long since I updated and wasn't planning to update but when I opened my inbox and found 20 lovely reviews, I was inspired again! Ha-ha, thanks for the reviews! -Feels loved-_

**Plot:** After an invitation to Karen, Gretchen and Cady from Regina to have lunch at one of the recent hangouts, Cady is surprised. She ruined Regina's life. Why is Regina being nice to her all of a sudden? The motives maybe more than "nice-ness". Its payback time and Regina is about to ruin Cady's life now. Bigtime.

**CHAPTER TWO: SENIOR YEAR- THE PLASTICS ARE BACK**

_You ruin lives,  
shatter hearts,  
suck out-  
happiness...  
...self-confidence...  
inserting-  
under-confidence.  
As thats just what you do.  
You're a mean girl._

Cady moved her way towards the cafeteria, her eyes fixed on the Art Freaks' table where Janis and Damian sat. She was in an unusually good mood that day, and couldn't wait to talk to Janis and Damian. As not only had she aced Calculus, but there was a Mathletics competition coming up the next day. Against Marymount High, their only real competition so far. It made her feel unusually brisk. Math made her feel stable and more _her_. She had taken the right decision, joining the Mathletes after all.

Smoothening her denim jeans, she waved back at Janis who beckoned her towards their table. Just when she was about to take long strides and slide into her seat, a hand stopped her, literally tripping her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cady looked up, surprised. It was a voice she registered just then. A voice she could never forget. Regina's.

"Um, lunch table?" Cady said with a shrug, pointing to Janis's table.

"You mean, you eat lunch with the art freaks?" Regina asked, letting out a silvery laugh. "Cady, you are _so_ hilarious. Come and sit with _us_."

"But I really do-"

"Okay, Cady. Lets get this straight," Regina interrupted her, her dark sea-blue eyes blazing. "Who would you rather sit with? The Art freaks or _us_?"

Karen and Gretchen, already seated turned around, to face Cady, their eyes widening.

"They are not art fr-"

"_Ca-dy_. Just tell me _who_," Regina interrupted her yet again, looking at Cady sharply.

Cady held her gaze, looking into those eyes who had practically ruined her life once. For godssake, Regina had acted like such a slut and practically stolen her boyfriend. Why _would_ she sit with her? Then, her mind travelled to those days... Days when she was one of _them_. The Elite. The most wanted. A plastic. Basking the attention...enjoying the glory...

"Well?" Regina prompted.

Shooting an apologetic look at Janis and Damian's direction, Cady slipped into a seat next to the Plastics' table. Slowly, Regina's frantic and cold expression softened and she smiled at Cady:

"Welcome back, byotch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the deal with you and Regina?" Janis asked, later that day, after school got back.

"I don't know," Cady replied shrugging. "She just springs up suddenly, and starts being all sweet to me.."

"Its an act," Damian said, easily, as they passed the corridors, crossing the junior plastics. They were all in matching glossy pink halter tops and black leather skirts. It was simply too much to take.

"Barbie Dolls," Janis muttered, looking at them. The junior plastics seemed to have heard Janis, as the one with straight brunette hair shot Janis a glare, looking at her up and down.

"Could they look and act more fake?" Janis said, as she gave the finger to the brunette girl before walking on.

"Oh, I don't know," Cady said, her thoughts elsewhere, "They have major power, here."

"Which brings us back to Regina," Janis reminded Cady, her face darkening. "She's up to something. She _has_ to be."

"But she seems so sweet-"

"Oh god, Cady."Janis said, rolling her eyes. "That girl's an acting pro."

"I think you guys are just overreacting," Cady protested.

"If there's one thing you should know," Janis shot back. "It is: Never under-estimate Regina George."

"I-"

"He-ya," a voice said, interrupting their talk.

"Um," Cady said, turning around. Of course. It was Regina, no more alone. But now with Karen and Gretchen tagging along.

"Aren't you like, coming?" Regina asked, flashing a plastic smile. She looked just like Cady had first seen her: Glamorous. Plastic. Stunning. She was in a hot pink dress, that made her look more like a porcelien barbie doll than the junior plastics. Janis seemed to have noted that as well, as her eyebrows rose right up in mockery.

"Actually," Janis said. "Cady's "like", coming with _us_."

"Don't talk to me," Regina said, shooting her a disgusted look, half-laughing. "My mother doesn't like me talking to lesbians."

"So Cady," Gretchen said, smiling. "You're coming with us, right? We're going shopping. Its gonna be like, so fetch."

"Uh," Cady stuttered, biting her lip. "I really don't-"

"It'll be fun," Karen said, her eyes litting up. "You should come."

"I guess I'll come," Cady finally said, flipping her brassy red hair. She shot Janis the second apologetic look that day, "I'll see you later okay? Janis? Damian?"

"Sure," Janis said, not looking pleased. "Have fun."

"You did a right thing, Cady. Ditching the losers, I mean," Regina whispered to Cady, as she dragging Cady next to her and the four set off.

"Woah," Damian said, frowning.

"I see what you mean," Janis said, with a sigh. Her eyes were still on Cady, who was now nodding at something Regina said. Janis turned back to Damian, "We're losing her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** Thanks to those you reviewed: CaptainArianna, b, Supernatural1218, molijo, titanschick, mel?, aduckwearinggloves, mizz rukia, Ashley's Fool, Kathy, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz, cndark31, Betty-Boo-Rules, ggg, babytheleopard15, Star wars makeover, MinoOsha, Volleyballgirl-2892 and Jade! I'm sorry this chapter isn't that good and quite boring. The next chapter'll be better, I promise! Now R&R please!_


End file.
